


Memories

by munnaire



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dacryphilia, M/M, Paraphilias, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8495104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munnaire/pseuds/munnaire
Summary: El ciclo comenzaba de nuevo, Kuroo comienza a desvestirle y a tocar cada parte de su pálida piel pero, Kozume deja de prestarle atención y comienza a recordar a Hinata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un desafío de la página "Es de fanfics". 
> 
> De acuerdo con el día que me tocó (3) debería escribir sobre una Parafilia y, por lo tanto, escogí Dacrifilia.
> 
> ❀ Dacrifilia es la parafilia en la que uno se excita con las lágrimas o el llanto.

Sus labios estaban secos, la pielecilla que cubría los mismos estaban por caerse. Algunas partes agrietadas donde quedaban rastros de sangre seca. Para Tetsurou, Kozume le parecía algo increíblemente maravilloso.  
  
No lo duda ni por un segundo, todo en él era particularmente llamativo. Su cabello desordenado y sucio, sus manos temblorosas llenas de ligeros golpes. Lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas las cuales eran cubiertas por un ligero rosa pálido y uno que otro golpe.  
  
Sonríe para si mismo y toma la mano de Kozume entre las suyas, sin embargo al sentir el contacto de Tetsurou hace que su cuerpo se tense. Siente su pecho doler y trata de concentrase en otra cosa, algo más allá que la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de aquel que llamaba amigo.

—Oh, Kenma.  
  
Su voz le parecía desagradable, repugnante, un sin fin de palabras venían a su mente pero ninguna lograba expresar con suma totalidad lo que sentía. Kozume comienza a sentir ganas de vomitar, de gritar, de llorar de una sola vez pero no lo hace. Se mantiene firme, se contiene. Tiene que ser fuerte.  
  
_Tenía que ser fuerte por Shouyou._  
  
—Kenma.  
  
—Shouyou.  
  
Sus palabras son casi inaudibles para cualquier persona, pero no para Tetsurou.  
  
La sonrisa desaparece y sus manos comienzan a apretar muy fuerte la pequeña mano de Kozume. Dolía como si mil agujas lo atravesaran, su corazón comienza a latir de manera fuerte y descontrolada; eso era la señal de un ataque de pánico.  
  
—¡Kuroo! ¡Kuroo! ¡Por favor!  
  
Empieza a moverse de manera estrepitosa, mueve sus piernas de forma brusca y sin sentido. Tetsurou toma por las muñecas a Kozume y presiona fuerte, muy fuerte. La sensación manda una señal a la poca cordura que le quedaba a Kozume y se detiene. ¿Era lo mismo de siempre, no? Aunque hiciese tales cosas, la situación nunca iba a cambiar. Era estúpido tan siquiera intentarlo ya en ese punto.  
  
No lo puede evitar y comienza a gritar fuerte mientras lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos sin control alguno. Como si llorar fuese la única cosa en el mundo que lo haría sentir bien.

—¿Sabes que amo tanto cuando lloras de esta manera, Kenma?  
  
Tetsurou comienza a besarlo de forma suave en un inicio, pero mientras pasan los minutos se vuelve drástico y horrible. Tetsurou amaba con todo el alma ver a Kozume llorar, hacía que algo se encendiera dentro de él. Algo que estaba muy bien escondido pero que solo Kozume sabía cómo encenderlo. Así era él, esa era la magia que Kenma tenía sobre Kuroo.  
  
Esa era la rutina de las últimas ¿semanas? ¿meses? ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba en ese estado. No es como si importaba de todas formas.  
  
El ciclo comenzaba de nuevo, Kuroo comienza a desvestirle y a tocar cada parte de su pálida piel pero, Kozume deja de prestarle atención y comienza a recordar a Hinata. Lo grande que era su sonrisa, los gritos que emanaba su boca, las sensaciones que le provocaban a Kenma con tal solo escucharlo hablar.  
  
Los recuerdos que tenia de Shouyou era lo único que lo mantenían cuerdo aunque, esos recuerdos comenzarían a desvanecerse en algún tiempo y con ellos, lo que alguna vez Kenma fue.

**Author's Note:**

> No suelo escribir sobre este tipo de cosas (abuso/sumisión) porque no es de mi agrado pero, simplemente surgió y estoy algo satisfecha con el resultado. Leí que esta parafilia tiene una relación con lo que viene siendo el sadomasoquismo, aunque las ideas se mezclaron un tanto... Me disculpo por ello.
> 
> Debo admitir que fue algo difícil escoger una parafilia que no sonara tan desagradable pero bueno, hice el intento (¿creo?).
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, o algo así, no sé. De igual forma, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :)


End file.
